sexual tension
by mizrenita rhodes del rio
Summary: midy love (the miz x cody rhodes) slash I made it one month ago more or less. It's about of the first fight of the miz and cody rhodes vs sin cara and the sexual tension between miz and cody.


Today was smackdown and Cody had to be the tag team partner of the miz, this is gonna be the first time that they teaming together alone with nobody else and he didn't know very well how as would be all. Besides he always have a special atraction for the miz he didn't know what it was but always when he was with him Cody was not the usual, he always got nervous and he always was kind to him.

Although he don't recognize in front of others he likes The Miz he seems to him fun and friendly and not someone annoying as everyone says.

Cody was in the locker room waiting the time for his match He was getting nervous beacuse the match it was more or less already to star and suddenly someone was knocking on the door, Cody open it and there was The Miz:

- Hi Cody, can I come in? The Miz said.

- Oh of course. Cody said a little nervous and Miz came in. - Why have you come?

- Well as we are gonna be tag team partners I thought in give you a visit and make a strategy or something. The Miz said.

-OK. Cody said.

And they made their strategy for the match of this night …..

Miz was always very kind with Cody for some inexplicable reason he can't behave in the same way than with the others, he believed it was because Cody was always very kind with him but there was something in Cody that caused him a special feeling that he never felt with anyone.  
Time passed and was the time for their match. The Miz came out first and then Cody and he talked about and he said that he wears mask because he is ugly and he showed a caricature and he said that was Sin Cara face. After that the match started, Cody could not concentrate with The Miz there because before in the locker room when they talked he realized of his feelings about him, the same thing happened to The Miz.

"God why is he looking at me in that way is distracting me" Cody thought he knew they were losing and it was The Miz's fault because he was looking at him in a strange form that was Cody thinks.

The prediction that Cody made come true and they losed the match and Cody angrily went out of there leaving behind him a the miz who had unfinished things with Rey Mysterio.

Cody came in to the locker room he was angry because he didn't know what it's happening to him he was confuse and soon the miz came in.

- What are you doing here? Cody asked.

- Are you angry? Miz asked disconcerted.

- Yes, we lost because of you. Cody said.

- Do you think that is my fault? Really? Cody really? for all I know You received the count of three not me. Miz said a little angry because he didn't know why cody blamed him.

- yes it was your fault because if you didn't look at me like that i wouldn't get distracted. Cody said blushing a little.

- You were the person who look in a strange form. Miz said.

- WHAT? Cody surprised said.

- Yes besides if you did not try to take off sin cara's mask we would not have lost. Miz said.

- Maybe you are a little right but the blame isn't only mine. Cody said.

- Why you are so kind with me? With the others you are not like said in a softly tone thing that make cody blush.

- I don't know, besides that question I should make it to you. Cody said.

They were increasingly closer they went from being one in the door and the other on the other side of the locker room to only be one meter away.

- I don't know it's because you are not like the rest. Miz said a little blush.

- What do you mean? Cody asked.

- I mean you don't treat me like the rest you are good with me. Miz said his face was all red , cody after hear that he blushed too. Miz got scared about his feelings and he tried to go:

- I - I have to go. Miz said he was scared of his new I, he had never been so honest about his feeling with anyone and that scared him.

- No don't go. Cody said and he kissed him Miz was surprised but quickly continued the kiss they kissed passionately until they need to breathe:

- Cody I love you. Miz said.

- I love you too Miz. Cody said and Miz kiss him again.

THE END.


End file.
